desert is for enjoying!
by celesteialgirl24
Summary: well if you cant tell from the title. then i guess youll just have to read it.


HAPPY BIRTHDAY! MINI-J YOUR BIRTHDAY IS SUNDAY. SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY. LOVE YOU MUCH AND HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS YAOI JUST FOR YOU! I KNOW YOU WILL!

And for everyone else write reviews and maybe ill do more one shots.

**Desert! Is for enjoying!**

Ryuichi was currently swinging Mr. Bear around and singing happily. He could not have been any happier.

"Mr. bear should we stop and get a present for youknowwho?" the rock god held the bear up in front of his face and said.

"Yes! Lets go k!" k looked over from the road at Ryuichi.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryuichi shook Mr. Bear in k's face.

"Listen to me I need to go to the store."

"Why? You don't need any food. I bought you cookies already. So no." Ryuichi looked at k. his eyes were watering.

"How can you be so mean to me? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" k sighed.

"Fine were do you want to go?" Ryuichi immediately changed his mood.

"The food store! They have what I want."

"And what exactly do you want?" Ryuichi waved Mr. Bears paw in k's face.

"No no no! I can't tell you. It's a secret." K raised his eyebrow but let it go. He knew there was no understanding his logic. He stopped at the store and waited in the car for him. About twenty minutes later he returned with bag in hand. K didn't ask just drove off. Finally they arrived at ryuichi's apartment.

"Thanks k." he smiled and shut the car door. 'Hehe all most time.' Ryuichi ran up the stairs and took his keys out of his pocket. Only to find the door unlocked. He smiled. Slowly pushing open the door he peeked around the door… nothing. Ryuichi hung his head in defeat. He knew he had to be here somewhere. But where? Ryuichi snuck around the whole apartment to find nothing. One room left…. The kitchen. He looked down at his bag remembering what he had bought. He snickered. Then went through the hall to the kitchen. There he was sitting on the table smiling at him.

"Hey lover boy." Ryuichi smiled at his love.

"**Tatsuha**!" Ryuichi jumped at him and glomped him. "I missed you sooooo much. America was so boring with out you there." Tatsuha smiled and put his forehead against ryuichi's.

"Well I missed you a lot too. I only had my hand to keep me company while you were gone. It was quite bad. So I think we have some business to take care of first." He kissed him lightly first then deepening it. Ryuichi shifted his position so he was more in tatsuhas lap. Tatsuha moved his hips slightly so he was grinding against his sex gods ass. Me broke the kiss and gave a light moan of joy. He truly had missed Ryuichi. In face he missed him so much that this foreplay was going to be cut short. He lifted him up and made him lay down on the table. Tatsuha ran his fingers up and down his sides. He pulled his shirt of placing butterfly kisses up and down his chest. Ryuichi giggled. Tatsuha looked up at him and saw his face was red and covered in anxiety. Seeing this didn't help his problem down below. He threw his shirt off and went to work on ryuichi's pant.

Ryuichi looked down at his lover. He had missed him so much. He felt tatsuha undressing him but to tell the truth he couldn't wait. Tatsuha lifted his hips so he could slide off the last of the clothing. That's when Ryuichi remembered.

"Wait!" he put his hands in front of tatsuha to prevent him from going any further.

"What's wrong?"

"I got us something." Tatsuha looked at Ryuichi like he was nuts to stop him from having his fun. But he knew way better then to piss him off during love making. Cause then he would pout the rest or not let him do anything at all. He released him and let him go fetch his well what ever he bought.

Ryuichi picked up the bag and reached in. out he pulled whipped cream!!!! Tatsuha couldn't believe it. 'There is no way he bought that for this. Is there?' "Hey sexy why did you bye whipped cream?" Ryuichi looked at him like he was nuts.

"For the ice cream of course." He pulled out a tub of vanilla ice cream and held it proud. Tatsuha mentally hit himself. He should have known better then to expect a sex toy from him. But tatsuha was never one to give up that easily. After all he was Eries little brother.

"Hey sexy you know what else that would taste good on?" he smirked evilly and walked over to him. Ryuichi looked at him trying to figure out what the answer was.

"Chocolate ice cream?"

"Nope. You." He nipped his ear and then kissed his neck.

"But I bought it for the ice cream."

"Don't worry I wont waste it. Promise. And you'll even have some left over I only need a little bit" Before Ryuichi could protest he kissed him hard so he could distract him long enough to get the can away. He scooped Ryuichi up and laid him on the table for the second time that night. He wanted to make sure Ryuichi wouldn't protest his using the whipped cream for other uses. He took his man hood into his had and started o lightly pump it. Ryuichi would let out moans and sighs with his movements. He was having a hard time controlling himself but he knew it was better this way. Once he was sure Ryuichi was swimming on the joys of lust he stopped pumping him for a moment and moved so he was at the end of the table. He took the can and placed it near the head of ryuichi's cock. He squirted some onto the tip. Ryuichi' head the bigger one shot up at feeling the cold on his man hood.

"What are you doing?"

"Just lay back and enjoy it. I don't do this too often for you. So make sure you enjoy it." Without anymore he took the head into his mouth and started to lick, suck and nip the top. Ryuichi let out a gasp and then a long moan. Tatsuha took this as a good sign and took more of him into his mouth. Tatsuha truly loved how vocal he lover was. It was very easy to tell when he truly enjoyed something. And this was one of those things. He took more of him and then decided it was time to start preparing him for the next part. He took two fingers and put some whipped cream on them. Then he placed one at his entrance. He slowly pushed the digit in. he looked to see if it hurt him at all but Ryuichi was in such paradise he didn't even notice. So he added a second one and started to scissor his entrance. Ryuichi moved a bit in discomfort but didn't stop him. Tatsuha waited a moment before he stopped and pulled his fingers out. The he took the whipped cream and coated his own member into. All the while still sucking Ryuichi. Finally he stopped and looked up at Ryuichi.

"You ready?"

"Hurry up I can't wait much more?" tatsuha nodded and slowly pushed into him. He knew he had to go slow no matter how much he wanted to just pound him into the table at that moment. He pushed into a hilt and waited for a moment. He loved this moment the most. No matter how many times they were like this it always felt the same as the first time. It was so warm and tight. So wonderfully tight. Tatsuha was brought out of his enjoyment by Ryuichi moving his hips impatiently.

"Don't worry ill move now. I was just enjoying you." A munnn was all he received from the loves lips. He slowly at first pulled all most all the way put and then plunged back in fast. He steadily increased his speed and as he did so did the moans from Ryuichi and himself. This felt so good. So right. How he loved his god. Ryuichi reached his climax and yelled out tatsuhas name. Tatsuha followed right after words because when Ryuichi came his clamped around him member. Tatsuha collapsed on top of him exhausted. After a few moments of enjoying the after effects he pulled out of his lover. Ryuichi cuddled right up to him and clung to him. Tatsuha had to laugh.

"Carry me to be please." He gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Anything for you love." He kissed his forehead and carried him to the bedroom. There totally forgotten about on the ground was the whipped cream and melted ice cream.

Taaadaaaaaaa! This is for you girl. Happy birthday. I hope you enjoyed. See I know no one else will give you this gift. Love you much want lots of hugs for this! Hope your birthday rocks!

REVIEW!


End file.
